1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to the receiving of transmissions through the Internet and selective broadcasting of these transmissions in the radio frequency wave band at low power to local area receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of communication, there is a long standing need to communicate information to particular targeted audiences that have an interest (or potential interest) in the subject matter of the communication. This is important from a commercial standpoint because advertisers are more likely to promote their products and services through a medium that has a high likelihood of reaching their target market. Further, a communications medium that reaches an audience interested in the particular information being communicated is also of interest, regardless of commercial opportunities presented, for purposes of cooperation and exchange of information between persons with common purpose or interest. However, sometimes the target market or audience, although large in aggregate, is thinly spread across the United States, or the world. For example, communications relating to fly fishing may have a relatively large aggregate audience, but the audience may be thinly scattered throughout the United States and elsewhere, in small communities or even as individuals. While such an audience could conceivably be reached in the United States through a nationally distributed magazine, audio communications, or broadcast from a radio station, the communications would have to be broadcast nationwide to reach all interested persons. Providing such specialized national radio broadcasts directed to potential listeners scattered in small groups throughout the country (or world) may not be economically viable, even though the potential listeners may in aggregate form a large target market or audience. The lack of technology available for low cost nationwide or worldwide audio communication is a significant shortcoming in the “Information Age”. There is not at present an audio communications medium that can be broadcasts nationwide or worldwide to reach target markets and audiences with special interests, especially, when the market or audience is thinly spread and not concentrated in one or a few locales.